criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutting The Ribbon
Cutting The Ribbon is a case featured in Darkness And Light as the second case of the Central Africa. Plot The player and Brian were walking through the hallways of the Malabo Lighthouse when they heard screams of a man followed by a filtered voice saying that they had killed the most sad candidate. They went to the rocks near where the body fell and found the body of Brazilian Candidate Davis Montoya. They found a pocket-watch and a flower cabinet near the victim's body. The pocket-watch revealed that it was the pocket-watch of Morgana Devareux, the French Candidate. Morgana told that the victim was a great inventor and she had no idea who could kill her. They also checked the fifth floor where his stall for his unique invention was. They found a ice-sculpture and a gun. The ice-sculpture was revealed to be of Indian Candidate Akshay Gupta who had given it to him as a token of good will and the gun was revealed to be of Egyptian candidate Armaan Barzani who gave it to him for self-defense. The flower cabinet revealed that the killer had a cold and the body revealed that the killer had Asthma. With that, they went to check the area from where he was pushed. Checking the spare storehoom, they found a scarpbook and a locket. The scrapbook was revealed to be of Aspen Darlight, the American Candidate who told he went there to clear his mind and the locket was revealed to be of Tokiko Wang, his girlfriend, the Japanese Candidate who told she was imaging who would kill her boyfriend. They went to check his stall again and found a threat ,a pen and a window shard. The threat revealed that the victim tried to bribe Armaan into dropping out of the competition and the pen revealed that Morgana was secretly crushing on the victim. The window shard revealed that the killer eats biryani. At that time, a bang was heard from the crime scene. When they reached there, they found Aspen dropping smoke bombs. They managed to detain him for obstructing justice and checked the crime scene again to find a flag and a bag. The flag revealed that Tokiko was vandalizing the Brazilian Flag. Tokiko said this was what Davis got for cheating on her with Morgana. The bag was revealed that to be Akshay's which was stolen by stolen by the victim for his plans. Finally searching, the room from where he was pushed off, they found enough clues to incriminate the killer as Morgana Devareux. Morgana immediately admitted to the murder. She said that Davis was having so many problems in his house, work and social life. Davis realized that he should not live. Davis had perched himself on the window-sill when Morgana came into the room for some equipment. Morgana tripped on a stone and fell grabbing Davis' leg and him losing his balance due to that. Judge Gilbert sentenced her to 12 years in prison. After the investigation was done, the detectives went to Davis's stall to search who he had nominated to take his place in case he had an accident. The team found the name torn off from the paper. After going to crime scene, suspecting he might have the name there, they founda piece of wet paper which they sent to the lab for analysis. The lab found out that the name was Giuletta Alonso, their very own inventor. Giving Giuletta the good news, Giuletta went to the lighthouse to confirm her name. On the other hand, they sent out to find the cantarella poison in the equipment room. They were very overjoyed when they found two bottles of Cantarella lying. But analysis revealed they needed fresh cantarella for the analysis. They found out the last bottle of fresh cantarella was purchased by a dancer for an illusory-dance show, so they had to head to Libreville to get the bottle while Giuletta stayed for the competition. Summary Victim: * Davis Montoya Murder Weapon: * Deferenstation Killer: * Morgana Devareux Suspects Morgana Devareux French Representative Profile Attributes: * The suspect has a cold. * The suspect has Asthma. * The suspect eats biryani. Akshay Gupta Indian Represntative Profile Attributes: * The suspect has a cold. * The suspect has Asthma. * The suspect eats biryani. Armaan Barzani Egyptian Representative Profile Attributes: * The suspect eats biryani. Tokiko Wang Japanese Representative Profile Attributes: * The suspect has a cold. * The suspect has Asthma. * The suspect eats biryani. Aspen Darlight American Representative Profile Attribute: * The suspect has a cold. * The suspect has Asthma. Killer Profile # The killer has a cold. # The killer has Asthma. # The killer eats biryani. # The killer's eyes are green. # The killer's bloodtype is O+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1:- * Investigate Lighthouse Exterior. (New Clues: Pocket-Watch, Flower Cabinet) * Get Name On Pocket-Watch. (New Suspect: Morgana Devareux) * Interrogate Morgana about the pocket-watch. (New Crime Scene: Davis's Stand) * Investigate Davis's stand. (New Clues: Ice Sculpture, Gun) * Collect Note On Ice Sculpture. (New Suspect: Akshay Gupta) * Ask Akshay about his gift. * Collect Fingerprints from Gun. (Result: Fingerprints) * Run Fingerprints through database. (New Suspect: Armaan Barzani) * Interrogate Armaan about the gun. * Analyse Flower Cabinet (08:00:00) Attribute: The killer has a cold. * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00) Attribute: The killer as Asthma.